Sword Of Gotham
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE! GODLIKE FUTA NARUKO FIC NARUTO X BATMAN ARKHAM ASYLUM/ARKHAM CITY FIC


**Summary: Naruko has defeated Madara and Obito and won the war, but at a lost cost. All her loved ones were all killed and with nothing left in her world, she asked Kami to send her to another world called Gotham City where she will start a new life. But there are new dangers coming and Naruko will be ready. Godlike/Juubi Futa Naruko, Chakra Materialization Naruko, BAMF Naruko, cold/calm/emotionless/insanely smart/dark Naruko, EMS/Rinnegan Naruko, Multi-Bloodline Naruko, Naruko x Harley x Ivy x OC x Mass Harem. **

**I do not own Naruto or Batman Arkham Asylum or Arkham City**

**Let the camera roll! **

* * *

Death

Blood

Destruction

Decay

All these things plagued her mind every second she walked through the barren lands of the Elemental Nations, a woman standing at 5'9 wearing a black bodysuit with dark blood red accents (Naruto's Kyuubi Chakra mode except in black and red being her regular clothes) on her back was a huge black scroll that held all of her weapons, she had pitch black hair with silverish-white streaks in the front with two of the spikes spiked up like horns while the the back part was tied into a long ponytail which reached her middle back and had two nodachi's sheathed at her hips.

Her eyes were colored pitch black like the devils, her face could make both women and men blush and drool and had 6 extended whisker marks on her face while having small fangs and had a huge JJ-cup rack and had a extra package down below showing her status as a Futa which she wasn't disgusted by since she was born this way and her black metal studded gloves that crackled with black and red lightning and black steel toed combat boots.

This is Naruko Uzumaki Senju Namikaze Uchiha and the Shodaime Juudou Sennin and Nidaime Juubi, here's her story. Years ago the Nine Tailed Fox a.k.a the Kyuubi No Yoko strongest of the Tailed Beast beings of godlike stores of chakra that could destroy villages with a swing of their tails along with using their signature attacks the Bijuudama with the Ichibi being the weakest and Kyuubi being the strongest and most hateful and malice filled of them all.

The bijuu were once whole as a being known as the Juubi No Ookami a beast that was the most kind and calm beast and was the guardian of mankind created to keep balance and prevent wars from breaking out amongst the human race but, when some witnessed it's power they grew power hungry and tried to control it.

When they did the Juubi retaliated in a fit of rage and anger at how the one's it protected dare attack him and used it's terrifying godlike power of youki to obliterate armies and civilizations and combined that with it's poisonous acidic miasma that flowed off of it's body turning many into ashes because their human body's couldn't handle its properties.

That was until one man a monk appeared on the battlefield with the eyes of the legendary Rinnegan battled the rage driven beast with all of his power and was known as the Rikudo Sennin (Sage Of Six Path's) a god amongst men who used the power of chakra and his powers over Yin and Yang energies to defeat the Juubi and sealed it into his body using Fuuinjutsu becoming the first Jinchuuriki in history further cementing his position as Kami No Shinobi.

As the years passed by the sage continued to pass along his knowledge of chakra to the world trying to spread peace throughout the lands but, as the years sped by his health began to decline as he became old and sought to pass along his knowledge to his two sons and when he was on his deathbed he gave his eldest his eyes and spiritual power while his youngest gained his life energy and physical body.

And at his last moments he used his Rinnegan to split the Juubi into 9 parts creating the Nine Tailed Beast's naming them Shukaku, Mataabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki and Kurama who he treated like his own children and he reminded them no matter how far they were apart they would still be with each other.

He named his youngest his successor as he knew the correct method to peace thus enraging the oldest who thought that power was the only way to peace and that sparked the feud between what would be known as the Senju and Uchiha clans, one that fought for peace and the other power.

Both clans fought in the Warring Era for several years both sides having heavy losses and casualties both Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju fought in single combat for long periods of time putting their all into the battle but, both could not overcome the other and both clan heads decided to form a peace treaty though Madara agreed reluctantly and soon both created the Village Hidden In The Leaves.

As time passed Madara began to fear that the Uchiha would be nothing more than little slaves to the Senju he brought this up to his clan but, many except for a few didn't agree and accused him of being a warmongering fool and took Izuna's eyes by force and that was where they crossed the line causing him to curse his clan to damnation and left the village in anger and hurt from what his clan said about him.

Madara loved his brother and family for than his own life and to accuse him of taking his little brother's eyes was like a slap to the face and he couldn't take anymore but, before he could even go past the Valley Of The End Hashirama Senju who was picked as the Shodaime Hokage demanded to know why he left and he told Hashirama that Konoha was nothing but, a prison for him and wanted to live his own life but, Hashirama's brother attacked him pissing the legendary Uchiha off so much he instantly activated his Eternal Sharingan along with summoning the Kyuubi and covered him in Susanoo armor and battled both brothers to the death but, in the end Hashirama and Tobirama killed him on their last legs never once checking if he was dead or not.

Several years later after the Second and Third Great Shinobi wars the Kyuubi attacked Konoha in the dead of night under the control of a masked man who had the Sharingan and used his power to rip the Kyuubi from the body of Kushina sending it on a rampage destroying almost every single one of Konoha's forces and fought to hold it off only their attacks continued to anger it and they thought it was only a matter of time before they perished.

Minato the Yondaime appeared on the battlefield prevailing over the mysterious masked man and redirected a full power Bijuudama from the mightiest Bijuu just in time and summoned Gamabunta realizing he had to try another method and decided to use his daughter as a jinchuuriki to protect the village condemning her to a life of loneliness and hate.

When Naruko grew up and people tried to isolate her by calling her demon brat and other degrading things only she ignored them with cold pitch black eyes and this angered and scared them because they thought she would be affected by before escalating into grouping up in mobs to give her beatings.

When they tried to attack her she responded by brutally breaking their bodies and pounding their bones to powder showing Naruko wasn't going to take any of their shit just because she's a container. The Sandaime tried to tell her that isn't the right way to get others to acknowledge you but, she ignored the old kage's words and continued to refine her skill in the ninja arts while secretly training her multiple bloodlines as well.

She found out from her tenant Kurama that she possessed the Dead Bone pulse, Ranton, Bakuton, Mokuton, Meiton, Shakuton, Steel, Swift, Jinton, Lava, Iron Sand,a dn nearly every element along with the Rinnegan and Sharingan. Kurama basically told her she was the Rikudo's reincarnation and trained her into the ground using thousands of shadow clones to learn and master the ninja arts especially her father's Rasengan and Hiraishin and will mention to use them on her dangerous missions screw if Iwa or Kumo saw.

She went through the academy as the Top Kunoichi something her friends Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Ami, Hinata, hell she even made friends with most of the anbu, jounin, chunin and genin who didn't see her as a monster and continued to master her affinities, Ninjutsu, chakra control, inventing jutsu's, trap making, speed and strength training along with mastering the Dark Fist, Gentle Palm Fist, Uchiha Interceptor Fist, the Nature Fist, and the Turtle Hermit Fist which she all mastered better than previous users of the styles combined with the experience Kurama downloads into her body, mind and soul every night she can take on any Taijutsu specialist and win and that's with her chakra suppression and gravity seals she has set at level 25 which continued to increase everytime she got used to the increased weight along with training in weapons under her best friend Tenten Higarashi's tutelage and Maito Gai when he had the time for her and she welcomed his and Lee's antics along with their boisterous attitude as it helped brighten her day and cried after saying they were like the family she never had and that made even Gai shed tears of happiness and joy sinc ehe saw Naruko as a daughter.

When it was time for them to graduate, she got put with Team 7 containing her, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and their sensei Hatake Kakashi who was a very nosy person as she caught him multiple times trying to spy on her training with his Sharingan eye out and somewhat annoyed her so she took to creating cloaking seals around her training grounds at her father's estate.

He had them do a bell test but,when she asked Sasuke and Sakura to team up they all declined with a such a snooty attitude she just thought of using Kotoamatsukami on them before just leaving it alone and tested herself against Kakashi and when he saw her he assumed she was arrogant but, all he saw was Naruko standing there before appearing in his face knocking him out with a flying knee strike to the gut ending the bell test passing the Team due to Naruko finding out i'ts meaning in time and it impressed the Sandaime and several other Jounin who saw potential in Naruko.

Kakashi showed irresponsibility and laziness yet again by not training them in chakra control, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, or anything he just read that disgusting smut her failure of a godfather wrote and he was already on thin ice for peeking at her goods and despises him after finding out he only came to see her was to fulfill a prophecy which isn't even real.

She had to go to other Jounin to train because of the cyclops not training them and had on teamwork exercises knowing they couldn't work together because Sasuke and Sakura hated that she was stronger than both combined, yet Kakashi continued to do and asked for a C-rank mission showing another dose of irresponsibility which she is getting sick of.

During the mission her team encountered many obstacles, the first was the Oni Kyodai a pair of C-rank nukenin who were reknown for their teamwork which she took care of with brutal efficiency and when she heard Tazuna's story she started to respect his determination and knocked out a whining Sakura and sailed across to the clearing when Naruko didn't feel like revealing she knew the water walking exercise while having to endure her weak ass sensei's constant perverted giggles.

In the clearing there they encountered the Zabuza Momochi Kiri's Devil an S-rank nukenin and the feeling of killing intent made her blood boil with excitement and when Kakashi was caught by the Water Prison jutsu Naruko literally appeared in front of Zabuza and engaged him in Kenjutsu and won knocking him out with a blow to the head but, his body was taken before she could sever his head.

Upon reaching the house they encountered the bridge builder's daughter and grandson Inari who had a blush the entire time seeing her, she found this to be cute and introduced herself to Inari and when she asked what was wrong and heard the bitterness in his voice she told him his father would want him to be happy not being depressed all the time making him cry in her arms and while she just held him in her sang him to sleep with her beautiful voice that sounded like Kami-sama's own voice.

Kakashi took them out for chakra control training pissing off Naruko because this bastard waits till they got a C-rank mission turned fucking A-RANK to teach them something useful and she literally wrote a report and sent it to the Sandaime before creating groups of clones to guard Tazuna, search Uzu for any weapons, scrolls, jutsus and seals she can add to her repertoire and another scouted Wave while she guarded Tsunami and Inari.

Two days later Team 10 consisting of Ino, Shika, Chouji led by Asuma Sarutobi appeared when they were having lunch and were to help save Wave under orders from the Sandaime which confused Kakashi since he never sent a message and questioned Naruko on it who replied he shouldn't keep his nose in that smut so much than you'd probably pay more attention to your surroundings to prevent others from getting killed earning a glare from Sakura who berated her only to get threatened as a stress relief toy if she continues to annoy her.

When it came time to finish the bridge Zabuza and his apprentice attacked both Konoha's teams using the element of surprise only for Naruko to blast them away using her Rinnegan which she assures herself should be enough since she trained her eyes to see through any jutsu that hindered sight and fought Haku alone despite Sasuke's utter Uchiha superiority talk only for Haku to throw senbon into his neck knocking him out before engaging Naruko in combat.

Though Haku was quick, nimble and faster than all the other Genin Naruko had her outclassed and it was kinda embarrassing because Naruko despite being emotionless and cold, she always commented on how well shaped her ass were making her blush badly while feeling her resistance crumble with each compliment and lust started to cloud her mind until Zabuza kept barking out insults so much her hate for Zabuza was beginning to surface and than she snapped when he called Naruko an Uzu whore causing her to turn her anger on him and unleash her Demonic Crystal Ice Mirrors on Zabuza and was surprised when Naruko was able to join her in the mirrors and felt pleasure when she felt like they were one and used their inhuman speed and skill with Senbon to shred Zabuza till he wasn't even recognizable and when the battle ended Haku started to make out with Naruko shocking everyone till Gato and his army interrupted which ended with them getting killed by her Shakuton getting surprised looks from Sakura and Kakashi while Sasuke had a hungry greedy look and soon the village was saved and the teams left for Konoha with Naruko possessing Kubikiri Boucho and Haku proclaiming her eternal love and servitude for her creeping Kurama and Naruko out.

Haku was registered as a vassal to Naruko's clan which gave Haku some perverse joy and took to wearing maid outfits and no panties around Naruko who had to shut Kurama up every time he teased her about her tastes and continued to train with her friends and Haku and soon the Chunin Exams rolled around.

She was even more appalled at Kakashi who had expected Sasuke to lead them through the exams and that pissed her off so much she called him a disgrace and a failure of a sensei and had to deal with Kankuro Sabaku one of the sons of the Kazekage and met Sabaku No Gaara and Temari No Sabaku who promised to fight her in the exams while Temari was interested in exploring her and that made her more excited.

When they entered the exams they had to do a paper test under the eyes of Ibiki Morino and passed with flying colors and met the 2nd proctor Anko Mitarashi who shut Sasuke up for boasting his arrogance and entered the forest of death and Naruko quickly made kage bunshins to take out some teams getting their scrolls only for Sasuke to end up provoking Orochimaru Of the Sannin and gaining the Tenjuuin and that caused the utter brutality on the Oto Team but, saved Kin from his power drunk rage and knocked his ass flat out.

They got to the tower 1st allowing them a few weeks of rest while putting Kin under her clans protection with permission from the Sandaime before training till the Preliminaries and watched some matches that were boring, interesting and others that were downright disappointing.

Ino ultimately demolished Sakura thanks to Naruko training her harshly, Shikamaru beat Dosu by strangling him till he was an unconscious and Choji smashed Zaku with his partial body expansion.

When it came her turn she had to fight Kiba who was looking forward to putting his bitch in her place and got the beating of his life nearly all of his bones were reduced to dust and Akamaru just watched thinking what an idiot her master was and her brutality impressed those from Iwa, Kiri, and Kiri along with some other minor villages.

When Hinata and Neji fought, she fought to her fullest driving Neji to the edge to where he attacked her brutally for vengeance but, when he ignored the proctors call of the match he was knocked into the wall and got the life beat out of him by an enraged Naruko because she was trying to cripple him and it took several anbu and Jonin to pry her off of him and several medic nin to keep him alive to heal him and Naruko reacted violently against any Jonin that restrained her and it took the old man threatening to have her arrested which she retorted that it will take more than a squad of ANBU to bring her down the way she said it chilled several people.

When she went to visit Hinata in the hospital, she used her purified youki to heal all her injuries and informed her all she needed was a good days rest and gave the girl a kiss causing her to squeal loudly before going to sleep leaving an amused Naruko to leave while discussing her training with Kurama only to her annoyance did she find Kakashi and Ebisu standing at the entrance trying to question her on who taught her those techniques and she replied they had no right demanding who taught her and that she learned everything on her own.

Kakashi tried to pawn her off to Ebisu only for Naruko to vanish using her Shunpo which was derived from the Hiraishin except it's better and went around for a walk only to run into Jiraiya who narrowed his eyes with an analyzing look and used her Human Path ability to read his mind and quickly left since he was planning on placing several things that would screw up her chances of being a shinobi and was planning on molding her to be like her father sacrificing for the village which disgusted her.

She trained and avoided Jiraiya for a whole month before the finals came and when she fought Neji who gloated about him showing Naruko her place around him and she responded by using his own style against him shocking the Hyuuga's while Hanabi and Hinata squealed with hearts in their eyes at how cool their nee-sama looked while several were planning on demanding how she was able to use the Jyuuken of the Hyuuga clan and were further shocked when she used the Eight Trigrams One-Hundred Twenty-Eight palms with Raiton chakra paralyzing him for several minutes making her the winner and waited for the next few matches.

She managed to fix Gaara's seal allowing him to get rid of his psychotic persona and became more warmer towards his siblings and saw Naruko as a sister and promised to make the Uchiha feel pain.

Temari beat Shikamaru who stopped being lazy and tried his all but, she managed to make him waste all of his chakra which was a good match for the Nara and both were given chakra restoring pills refilling their chakra stores getting ready for the battle ahead and as predicted Kankuro fought Shino and fought to a draw.

When it came time for Gaara and Sasuke to fight, Hatake and his little pet were forced to be on time and were angry since they wanted to make a cool entrance and got ready to take his anger out on the bastard child of the Kazekage and to the outrage of every Konoha-nin except for some did the Uchiha try attacking with Lee's Taijutsu style only did they notice Gaara was not looking worried and when he tried to blind him with his speed did Gaara use his sand to break the left arm and leg of Sasuke ending the match and that was when the invasion started.

The end result was alot of Suna, Oto, Iwa, and Kumo shinobi getting killed due to Naruko using her Susano'o causing fear to spread through the ranks and finally they retreated and it allowed the old man to live with some wounds thanks to Naruko and the other friendly leaders helping.

She was promoted to Elite Jonin for her efforts in the invasion and that allowed her to claim her other clan head status's and was able to go on better missions that required more manpower but, she was in a sour mood when she had to travel with Jiraiya to find Tsunade to replace the old man and she refused but, the old man pleaded with her to do it since Jiraiya can help her get stronger which she retorted by pointing out how she took out the invasion armies singlehandedly and that made Jiraiya frown at her since he expected her to need a summon or help from the fox.

They traveled although she did reluctantly since she wanted to meet her godmother and had to deal with Jiraiya trying to glean more info from her on her skillset which she wasn't even going to show unless she wants too and resorted to going into her Kamui dimension to train in peace.

She encountered Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki who was expecting for her to be easy to capture only did she use Kubukiri Boucho to push both on the defense and were further shocked when and took off Kisame's left arm and gave Itachi a busted lip and a black eye before they retreated leaving her to sleep ignoring the gaping Jiraiya and set off to find Tsunade the next day.

When they did Naruko caught the scent of snakes and assumed Orochimaru was trying to get Tsunade as one of his healers and Jiraiya in his infinite wisdom announced their presence to her loudly and she was getting annoyed with his cloak and dagger attitude before talking to Tsunade and her assistant Shizune alone who were overjoyed to see her alive and convinced Tsunade to come back to bring the Leaf back to it's former glory and accepted right after Naruko killed Manda using the Kusanagi she took from the Snake Sennin when they fought in the forest of death.

After returning Tsunade became Hokage and had to deal with Hatake bitch and whine about Naruko outdoing his pupil Sasuke who was supposed to have her spot and she was supposed to forfeit and she responded by booting him in the ass into the hotsprings before taking a B-rank mission to Yuki No Kuni where they had to escort Princess Yukie to reclaim her throne who was reluctant to return but after talking with Naruko she agreed but, they encountered Yuki-nin Rouga, Mizore and Fubuki.

Naruko along with Team 8 & 10 took both male nin out while Fubuki was taken as another vassal for Naruko since she could see the pinkette was forced into working for Doto and showed them Doto's location and had to rescue Yukie when he managed to capture her off guard and confronted him at Rainbow Glacier where Naruko fought him using real Hyoton jutsu and finished him off with a Rainbow chakra Rasengan.

Naruko was later given a autograph from Yukie after she was promised a role in the Icha Icha movie which he was going to rub in Jiraiya's face but, when she got home Naruko was sent on a mission with Team 7 in Tea Country where they had to guard Idate who was Ibiki's brother from assassins sent by the Wasabi family and encountered some Ame-nin.

They defeated them easily though Sasuke tried every single thing of showing Naruko up and when they encountered Aoi Rokusho who possessed the Raijin No Ken Sasuke tried to use his chidori to pierce through it only for his attack to be overcome by the pure Thunder sword but, it gave Naruko the opening to kill Aoi using a Kenjutsu/Jikukan ninjutsu technique called the Hiraishingiri (**Flying Thunder God Slash**) allowing her to decapitate him in a millisecond and reclaim her grandfather's sword and helped Idate win the race and was given thanks from Ibiki for helping his brother become a man in his own right.

All these accomplishments sent Sasuke over the edge and decided to defect to gain more power and was escorted by the Sound Four to become Orochimaru's apprentice and did not take into account of Naruko, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Mebuki, and Mikoto Uchiha going after them and three of the Sound Four were killed Tayuya was taken into custody by Naruko since she was an Uzumaki and after catching up to Sasuke, Kimimaro attempted to defeat Naruko to take back to his master only to get decapitated by a flash of light and turned her sights on Sasuke and attacked him brutally not caring if he died or lived and placed a seal on his body that will keep his eyes from evolving to the Mangekyo stage and should be lucky to keep it at 3 tomoes but, before she could capture him Orochimaru appeared grabbing him and disappeared in a Reverse Summoning and she returned empty-handed but, rather satisfied.

Her regular haters and mobs tried to punish her for not bring their precious Uchiha back only for their bodies to come up missing and later found in the Forest of Death while Naruko went on to do more missions and cut off her ties from Team 7.

Jiraiya managed to convince Tsunade to let Naruko be his apprentice which pissed Naruko off so much she refused to speak to Tsunade a few days and refused any missions because they expect for her to forgive him ever and was forced to leave in a week while trying to assure her she can learn more from only for Naruko to say he'll only go peep on women the whole time.

3 years had passed and when those years went, war was becoming more evident on the horizon.

Akatsuki went after the Ichibi inside Gaara and almost succeeded in extracting it if not for Naruko's unmatched use in her Chakra mode and were proclaimed as Hero's Of Suna for rescuing the Godaime Kazekage before they returned to Konoha where they went over the information given to them by Akasuna No Sasori about Sasuke and Orochimaru.

Sakura pleaded to her sensei Tsunade to get Naruko to come with them to bring Sasuke back home only for her former teammate to reject them coldly shocking them to death at how cold she became and she explained that those who associate with Orochimaru is nothing but, scum not worth dirtying her hands.

Tsunade who had enough of her coldness towards others ordered her to go with them which pissed Naruko off so much she scoffed and told them to not slow her down and told Sai one of Danzo's roots do not antagonize her and was clearly amused when Tenzo tried to frighten her only to get blasted with a small amount of Ki making the man pale and sweat.

When they got to Tenchi Bridge they encountered bother Orochimaru and Kabuto surprising everyone except Naruko who confronted both of them and went for killing blows ignoring Yamato's orders to take Kabuto in alive and forced them to retreat and ended up confronting Sasuke inside their base once again.

Sasuke gloated that he was more stronger than Naruko now but, she showed him how wrong he was by beating him with twice the bruality from the 3 years ago at the valley forcing Orochimaru to grab his future body and retreat again with Kabuto.

They returned empty handed not that Naruko cared and went back to her training while she wondered how long it would be till the Nations are plunged into war.

Months later news of Orochimaru's death spread through villages after hearing it was Sasuke many expected him to go back to his home, but the more level headed ones were more correct just like an avenger he go's looking for expendable teammates and they are again sent out into the field to capture him and whoever is with him only did they encounter a Sensor on his team and tried to have his scent scattered using the animals not taking into account Naruko's Sensory powers that encompass the entire world.

They followed Sasuke and his team Taka to a checkpoint halfway from the Uchiha hideout where they saw Suigetsu fight Kisame for his sharkskin sword Samehada that is until Karin noticed them and warned the others and the teams got ready to fight Kisame only for Naruko to order them to stay back and confronted them herself and cut off any arguing with her Kubukiri that was modified thanks to her godly Fuuinjutsu skills.

Karin had demanded who she was only for Naruko to reply Uzumaki sending shock through Karin who kept yelling lies only for Naruko to shut her up by flaring her chakra sending Suigetsu and Kisame to the ground and told Karin she will be returning with her no questions asked and Karin nodded obediently and fought Suigetsu and Kisame killing both bloodthirsty lunatics while destroying Juugo's split personality allowing him to be free of Sasuke.

When her and the others went after Sasuke and Itachi a man in an orange mask tried to stall them with his antics only for Naruko to call out his real name Obito Uchiha making shock go through everyone and the man's posture changed to deadly serious and glared at her calling him by his real name and decided to capture her quickly before she can cause more damage than she was supposed to cause but, only got his arm nearly cleaved off before she sprinted through the trees and when she got there Sasuke and Itachi's body was gone concluding that Obito must have taken both and returned home.

Kumo was then attacked by Sasuke, Kakuzu, and Kisame who survived switching with a Mizubunshin to find the Hachibi Jinchuuriki since only Naruko, Gaara and Kirabi were the 3 left and forced him into his Bijuu form and injured him severely and kidnapped him and Kumo responded by sending some shinobi to send the invite of a Kage Summit after hearing about how the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki killed the so called akatsuki leader Pein along with his co-leader Konan when both tried to destroy Konoha.

When they got there, they found out that Naruko was also elected as Rokudaime Hokage wearing a black haori with silver flames in honour of her father she had forgiven surprisingly if only a bit and discussed what the invite was for and when heard of the reason, she issued Sasuke Uchiha to be killed on sight and she meant immediately on sight and that scared nearly everyone because of how viciously she spoke it and promised she will be at the Kage Summit.

Many protested her decision especially Sakura only for Naruko to simply give them a choice, side with Akatsuki or with your home and too choose carefully because if you choose Akatsuki the Rokudaime will put you out of commission permanently, and that scared the Uchiha supporters into submission allowing Naruko to focus on repairing the village and training herself along with her shinobi.

When it came it came time for the Summit she chose Hinata Hyuuga, Gai, Lee, Hiashi Hyuuga, Anko Mitarashi, Mikoto Uchiha, and Mebuki Haruno as his guards shocking said people at her choice and she just simply said Family should stick together and that made even the stoic Hiashi smile before donning their Jonin attire and set off toward Iron country.

Sasuke, Obito, Zetsu and the other Akatsuki heard about Naruko's ascension to Rokudaime and it infuriated and frightened Sasuke and the Akatsuki and the young brash Uchiha set off toward Iron Country after they realized the Hachibi gave them the slip and was with his brother at the Summit and he wanted to kill his former teammate after getting rid of that seal she put on him unlocking his Mangekyo not realizing the danger he is going towards.

Naruko can clearly remember how the meeting between all of the Kage went and it was unforgettable.

(Flashback No Jutsu)

_(Kage Summit Meeting Chambers)_

_In the room sat the leaders of their respective countries from Kumo, Iwa, Kiri, Suna, to Konoha most of everyone's attention was towards the newly minted Rokudaime who sat in her seat legs folded over one another arms crossed and her customized Hokage hat covering her eyes while her lower half was covered by a black facemask but her posture just screamed dangerous._

_"It's good to be in Tetsu No Kuni again great to see you again Mifune-sensei." Everyone looked shocked at how familiar the Rokudaime was with the Samurai Leader who chuckled and smiled warmly at his student._

_"Yes it has Naruko-dono now i am pretty sure everyone is ready for the meeting and what threat we will be combating soon?" Mifune asked gravelly getting nods from everyone._

_"Yes, my former teammate and betrayer Sasuke Uchiha." Naruko's ice cold tone lowered the temperature in the room making even Mei shudder not even she was that cold and emotionless._

_Kurotsuchi whistled at that and she could see her grandpa Onoki looking awed. "Nice to finally have a Hokage that knows when to eliminate threats, Naruko-dono." Naruko gave a smirk and nodded at the Earth Shadow._

_"Thank you for the compliment Onoki-Dono it's good to see someone from Iwa No Kuni that isn't biased towards me because of my heritage." The old kage nodded back during the war Iwa respected Minato for defending his village and honor as did Kumo._

_"I agree if it wasn't thanks to Naruko-nee-san i wouldn't be here right now and neither would Shukaku." Gaara replied softly getting a smirk from Kirabi._

_"So Naruko-dono have you mastered Kurama yet?" Naruko's response was a humorous chuckle._

_"My control over my Bijuu's chakra transcends even yours Ox-chan." Kirabi blushed red at his nickname making A roar in laughter at his brother's embarrassment making the others snicker and snort as well._

_"Now about Sasuke Uchiha and Akatsuki these criminals need to be dealt with right now they are threatening the balance in our world, we all wish for peace don't we?" Naruko's question got nods from everyone including the samurai in the room and continued._

_"Than in order to have peace we must unite as one, not as separate villages but, as one single nation that fights for peace and justice and we must also not see our friends, family and siblings as pawns or weapons do you agree Mifune-sensei?" Naruko looked toward her Kenjutsu mentor while Kurama, Shukaku and Gyuki looked at Naruko in shock._

**_'Naruko-imouto you have already made Rikudo-tou-san proud already.'_**_ Kurama thought with a smile as Mifune nodded with determined eyes._

_"Yes i do Rokudaime-sama i propose we form the Shinobi Alliance formed from every shinobi village do you agree Tsuchikage-sama, Raikage-sama, Kazekage-sama, Mizukage-sama?" The mentioned Kages looked at each other for one second and smirked and gave a thumbs up._

_"Let's do it!"_

_"Count me in Naruko."_

_"I agree wholeheartedly with your words Naruko-sama." Mei smiled seductively getting a smirk from Naruko while several men made cat calls and wolf whistles getting a glare from Mei that made them shut up getting an amused snort from the Rikudo heir before she suddenly went quiet worrying everyone who turned toward her._

_"Naruko-nee-sama what is it?" Hinata asked and saw Naruko's pitch black eyes open with a red slit._

_"The runt is here it seems." She sighed and watched A stand up with C and Darui and began to walk out._

_"A-dono!" A looked back at Naruko with a raised eyebrow and got a smirk in return and tipped her hat._

_"Have fun just make sure he's presentable for his execution other than that he's all yours." A grinned demonically scaring even Gyuki and Kirabi as he cackled before vanishing in a feat of pure speed leaving a quiet room before everyone stared at Naruko who looked amused._

_"Naruko i have to say you are on sadistic teenager you know that." Mikoto scolded making Naruko snort in amusement and gained a very dark glint in her eye._

_"Uke-san should be lucky i didn't go because if i did don't be surprised if he is missing a certain part of his male anatomy." She replied sweetly with an eye smile while a purple hanya mask appeared behind her leaking blood and gore through it's mouth and eyes making everyone go pale sheet white and a shudder of fear ran through them._

_'S-s-scary!' Anko shuddered and everyone stilled as multiple enormous chakra signatures kept rising below and felt booms and explosions along with clangs of metal down below and a chirping sound and suddenly a very foul chakra was felt making Naruko's eyes narrow._

_"So he got rid of that seal keeping him from obtaining the Mangekyo whoever undid it must be very versed in Fuuinjutsu for that to work." She muttered in thought and felt the vibrations stop and sensed A, C and Darui were still alive and felt a slow smile come onto her face when she sensed a very familiar chakra signature in the room and saw everyone else flick their eyes above._

_"We meet again cousin." Everyone except Naruko looked up to see a nearly grown up Sasuke Uchiha standing upside down on the ceiling his Sharingan eyes activated glaring at Naruko in hate, jealousy and rage in his eyes._

_"And it seems you have the Mangekyo stage as well guess Obito-san knows his Fuuinjutsu." She said boredly dusting herself off and this sent Sasuke over the edge with rage at this bitch ignoring him and launched himself at Naruko who just smirked and suddenly a wall of blood red flames appeared in front of her blocking Sasuke's Chidorigatana getting wide eyes from everyone._

_"You didn't actually think Gaara-nii was the only one with an Ultimate Defense this is my Chishio No Hi (**Blood Flame Defense**) and it is much more deadlier than Kazekage-dono's sand and it can be mixed with any element of my choosing you picked the wrong day to assassinate the Rokudaime Hokage!" She shouted and flicked her wrist sending a barrage of Katon Senbons at Sasuke who blocked each with his sword frantically since they were coming continuously and was suddenly surrounded by a purple ribcage getting narrowed eyes from Onoki and Naruko remembering this technique._

_"So you're resorting to Susano'o so soon huh not gonna help you." She stomped the ground causing two large earth wall to appear beside Sasuke to crush him only for two of Susano'o's arms to smash them to pieces and saw Sasuke cough up blood making Naruko smirk._

_"Your body's lifeforce must be pretty weak if you're already coughing up blood using Susano'o, Sasuke you are not ready to use the full power of those eyes and even if you obtained the Eternal stage you would still be weaker than me since my Ocular powers outclass any Uchiha ever born you have lived long enough die." She said coldly and appeared behind Sasuke with a swirling orb of wind chakra ready to pierce him only to catch a gloved fist and stop her attack._

_Naruko narrowed her eyes seeing familiar pink hair and emerald jade eyes and gripped harder causing her assailants fist to break getting a shriek of pain and threw the cloaked person into Sasuke knocking both into a wall with a grunt and in front of everyone's eyes did Sakura Haruno show herself glaring with defiant traitorous eyes._

_"How very expecting, Haruno to think you would choose a silly obsession over your own family." Naruko shook her head in disappointment and saw Mebuki shaking with rage, white hot rage at her daughter's betrayal and spoke coldly. "Rokudaime-sama, you have my consent to execute this pathetic piece of trash, this is not my daughter no daughter of mine would betray her family and village over this scum of the earth!" Mebuki turned her head as tears dripped down her face only for Mikoto and Hinata to comfort her._

_Naruko turned back towards Sakura who looked shocked while Sasuke was glaring at her trying to burn a hole through her and spoke in a chilling voice. "This will be the first time i use this congratulations Whoreuno, Sasuke-teme you get to be the first to taste the power of my limiter when i reduce it to level 49 not even Kurama or Rikudo-jiji can handle me when i have my limiters on." She placed a hand over a seal that had the kanji for 50 on her neck._

_"Limiter lv.49 kai!" Everyone was absolutely floored when a humongous silver and black tinged aura erupted like a blazing fire around Naruto destroying her Kage hat and facemask in the process showing her godly beautiful face that made Mebuki and the other girls except Sakura blush and suddenly vanished in a flash of speed making Sakura and Sasuke look around frantically._

_Sakura screamed in pain as pain exploded in her stomach and was hushed when she was picked up by her neck cold pitch black eyes having a silver sclera in them glaring straight at her soul and paled when her free hand blazed with silver electricity forming a familiar buzzing sound. "It's only right you die by Hatake's technique how ironic Sasuke tried this same thing against me except it didn't work because he was weak." She smirked evilly and that caused Sakura to struggle to get free._

_"M-my c-chakra isn't responding!" She gasped out feeling weak and helpless._

_"That is the power of a seal I implanted on my gloves allows me to replicate the draining power and speed of Shino-nii's Kikaichu Bugs but, that isn't the fun part about my gloves another seal i created allows me to generate Electrical currents on the same frequency as a real Lightning Storm in it's purest form and i can even use my victims bioelectricity to do this!" Naruko's hand sparked with lightning and it traveled to Sakura who screamed her head off as her description was even more accurate about it being the real thing and it was painful._

_"I hope you repent your sins in Makai whore now die, **Shiruba Raikiri!" **Sakura went limp as her heat was pierced through by Naruko and her eyes went dull showing she was dead._

_Naruko tossed her corpse away uncaringly and everyone watched the body disintegrate making others gulp in fear. "You don't deserve a quick death, Sasuke instead i will use the very same technique you thought made you invincible." Naruko's chakra flared to life and she was surrounded by a black European Knight that had 4 arms covered in full samurai armor and had 9 blades sheathed on its back and it's crimson eyes glaring at a scared and terrified Sasuke and tried to run only for one of its hands to catch him and squeeze making him cough up blood screaming as he felt his organs being squished.  
_

_"You damn bitch you ruined my chance for revenge against the leaf i swear i will kill you!" He shouted madly only for Naruko to Amaterasu his body not giving him a chance to scream as his body was reduced to ashes._

_"Guy's let's go it's time to prepare for war." They nodded but, froze when a strong chakra appeared in the room and they saw an orange masked man wearing Akatsuki robes glaring at Naruko._

_"Here for Kurama and the others Obito." She replied not looking at him._

_"Correct hand them over or I will declare war on the Nations!" Naruko smirked and flooded the room with K.I. causing Obito to buckle under the weight and paled seeing her Mangekyo._

_"Than prepare for War, I guarantee you Akatsuki will be wiped out permanently!" _

_(Flashback Kai!) _

When the war started Naruko was chosen as the Joint Commander and led every shinobi through battles against Akatsuki, Obito and Kabuto who absorbed Orochimaru's DNA and did a mass Edo Tensei reviving powerful shinobi from previous times and even revived dead Kage's and even fallen clan members.

Many died against them but, Naruko pushed on with her fellow Jinchuuriki alongside her defeating the Edo Tensei zombies with ease anddealt with the Zetsu clones that managed to infiltrate their ranks, if they were too late than they would have more dangerous losses and pressed on.

When they reached Obito he was dressed in his war clothing that Uchiha's wore during the Warring Era and stood on top of the Gedo Mazo that held 6 of their fellow Bijuu and was angered when Naruko spotted a Rinnegan in Obito's left eye and he was using their dead bodies as his Paths and had the other Akatsuki members at his side.

Naruko, Kirabi, and Gaara with the other Kage's and the shinobi army behind them engaged the Organization head on and it was devastating bodies were shredded, sliced, crushed, smashed, pierced, explosions and craters erupted every where and when the Gedo statue released the Bijuu under Obito's control it got even more crazy as Naruko and the other hosts used more of their skills against the Zetsu army, Akatsuki, and Bijuu turning it into a battle of the Titans.

Naruko's losses were more heartbreaking as each of the one's he loved were killed by a resurrected Madara Uchiha who joined Obito and began slaughtering the shinobi Alliance and Naruko expressed her grandfather's betrayal by using her Ultimate Defense and skills that earned her a reputation for fearsome than the Rikudo sennin and killed the Akatsuki members and Zetsu armies brutally but, found out Gaara and Kirabi had their bijuus ripped out killing them and used the chakra of Kinkaku and Ginkaku to form the Juubi and it caused Naruko to become so angry she lowered her Limiter to level 1 causing her chakra to be visible to every corner of the Earth and it shook the Juubi with fear along with her enemies.

She saw everyone was dead, villages destroyed reduced to barren wastelands and realized with sorrow she couldn't allow this to go on any longer and fought with ferocity never seen in someone like her who had nothing to lose any longer and obliterated Obito using a Shakuton Rasenshuriken Barrage, Madara was killed by her ripping his soul out after he apologized and she used one of her personal Fuuinjutsu's to seal the Juubi inside her but, the backlash caused her entire being to merge with its power turning her into the Nidaime Juubi

And thus becoming to the Sage Of Ten Paths.

Naruko soon left the battle after collecting any weapons that were useful to her, and went to each village that were empty taking scrolls, belongings, items, weapons and even the sage weapons and sealing them into her Black Scroll along with the other Mist swords before beginning her Eternal walk of loneliness only for a white light to engulf her and she found herself in a throne room of white marble.

She went on alert when she sensed multiple others in the room. "Who's there!" She called out and her eyes widened when she saw a white haired bombshell of a woman walk into view with others beside her all of them looking at Naruko sadly.

"I am Kami-sama Naruko-chan, or you can call me Kami-chan if you would like." Naruko bowed respectfully getting giggles from the girls at her respect for superiors while Kami blushed at this.

"Naruko do you know why you are here?" Naruko shook her head quietly.

"Kami-sama is it possible for you to send me to another dimension, there's nothing left for me in the Nations?" Kami smiled in sympathy a 16 year old girl losing everything she loved at 16.

"If it is what you want I will grant it, all i ask of you is to find love wherever you go if you find any mates they will become immortal with you so don't let that fear overcome you Naruko-chan." Naruko nodded and hugged Kami who patted her back.

"Thank you Kami-kaa-san." Kami's eyes widened in shock before they softened and smiled before hugging the young immortal and snapped her fingers causing a purple portal to open showing a huge city.

Naruko let go and walked to the portal and looked back at the others who waved with smiles. "I hope to see you guys again!" She shouted before jumping through ready to start a new life.

**(Gotham City) **

"WHOA!" Naruko shouted as she fell from a dark sky and saw what looked like skyscrapers and realized her head was filled with new information on this city named Gotham and she had to frown hearing about the massive crime rate and lunatics were getting locked up and getting out with ease causing more deaths all because the city vigilante couldn't resort to killing the too far gone ones.

Naruko sneered in disgust. "He calls himself a protector yet he doesn't have the will to remove threats that need to be put down." She walked through the streets sidewalks ignoring the looks of lust and blushes from men and women looking for the Police Station only to hear a scream and turned to an alleyway to see a police officer a Captain from his attire raping a young girl who looked no older than her and it filled her with white hot rage that no one was going to stop him.

Naruko vanished in a blur and snatched the man off the girl getting a look of relief from the victim and gripped his throat her Rinnegan blazing with fury. "Miss look away you do not wanna see this." She complied.

"You call yourself a protector of the weak and officer of the law when you dare rape a minor, your soul belongs to me now!" She sneered and ripped out his soul absorbing it before burning the body to ashes while assimilating all the information she gained while looking at the weapons left behind before feeling someone hug her from behind and saw it was the same girl she saved.

"Thank you..." She trailed off getting a smile from Naruko.

"Naruko Senju Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha at your service."

"You have a long name Naru...my names Harley i was looking for work until that bastard drug me into the alley and..." Harley cried into her chest allowing Naruko to hold her close.

"He's gone now, why don't you come with me to the Police Station i'll be applying there to work at soon." Harley blushed at her eyes that were now crimson red with a black sclera and were slitted finding herself mesmerized by them until she was shaken out of thoughts and saw an amused Naruko making her blush cutely.

Naruko took the dead officers items needed for a Policemen and walked with her ignoring the glares from thugs passing by and gave Harley hungry looks only to back off seeing Naruko's narrowed eyes and a blade in her hand as they soon reached the Police Station and entered to see many interns and officers rushing past each other carrying papers and reports.

Naruko looked around for a main clerk and saw a red haired woman arguing with a bespectacled man at the desk and read her mind knowing her name was Barbara Gordon and found out she wanted to speak with her father about the uprising crime and need to hire more recruits and smirked knowing she came in at the right time.

"Excuse me?" Naruko's heavenly, hot voice made everyone still and look toward her and she caught blushes from all of them except a clerk who wasn't looking and saw Barbara blushing pink at her and read her thoughts.

_'Oh my god she is so beautiful how is that possible!' _Naruko shook her head at that before speaking in a polite tone.

"Excuse me sir, I would like to talk with Mr. Gordon about joining Gotham's police force if he's available?" She asked getting a raised eyebrow from the clerk before snorting and waved at her dismissively.

"Gotham city's finest has no need for women who aren't tough enough for this line of work you're better off working as a waitress at a restaurant." Naruko narrowed her eyes dangerously at his sexist words and Barbara saw this and had to shiver.

"Oh really." Naruko's hand was a blur and she snatched the clerk in the air with one hand shocking everyone at her strength.

"I-i believe you can join Arkham Asylum's Guard but, it's only for those who know how to wield a weapon!" The man said frantically sweat dripping down his forehead and Naruko just smirked showing her sharp fangs.

"Good you don't have to worry about me, you should worry about the inmates who piss me off my name is Naruko Senju i have a very long name so i won't bore you with the details." The man nodded before paging his boss.

Naruko sat down beside Harley who hugged her arm making her raise an eyebrow. _'Hmm she reminds me of Haku-chan.' _She thought sadly remembering how she took out a revived Zabuza in a suicide attempt.

"That was kinda cool how you handled that Naruko." Naruko looked up to bee Barbara smiling at her thankfully and sat down.

"It's no problem he should be lucky us women want to make this world a better place if only Batman got the picture but, no he wants to take the pacifist route and when concerning people like Scarecrow, Two-face, Joker, Clayman, Penguin, Deathstroke, Killer Croc he's hopeless." Barbara looked in thought at that.

_'She's right about that how many times has Gotham come close to being destroyed because of his Pacifist ways.' _ Naruko sighed and waited for a few minutes while getting to know Harley and Barbara better and grew to like them even if Barbara was Batgirl.

"Naruko Senju i presume?" Naruko looked up to see a white haired man wearing a brown coat carrying a badge in his pocket walking towards them and gave a nod.

"Yes are you Commissioner Gordon?" Gordon nodded and shook hands with Naruko.

"You said you wanted to be a guard at Arkham Asylum are you really sure you're mentally prepared for it?" Gordon asked with worry for Naruko who showed her fangs that glinted dangerously making several shudder.

"I'll try not to rough them up..." Her smirk turned sinister. "Too hard..." Gordon somehow felt sorry for the inmates at Arkham and allowed Naruko to find a place to stay and Barbara spoke up.

"She can stay with me pops don't really got many friends lately." She spoke with a blush making Naruko and Harley quirk an eyebrow.

"Ok, Barbara stay safe out there." He said before walking back to his office to call Warden Sharp.

"Follow me it's just a few blocks from here." Naruko and Harley followed Barbara out of the shady crime infested district of Gotham and reached one of the richer districts where crime was rarely an occurrence and got settled in and saw it was very lavish and saw there were three large bedrooms with queen sized beds in each, a bathroom with everything needed, a closet for clothes and a weapons rack? that made her grin unsealing all her weapons and placed them on several other weapon racks she possessed before stripping to a pair of black panties and a sports bra before going to sleep, not seeing Harley walking into the room and climbing in bed with her.

(Next day - Arkham Asylum)

Naruko stood beside Gordon wearing a pair of black and red camo pants, combat boots with Military grade utility belt and weapon pouches along with her own customized guns in the form of a Magnum, a tight black top that stretched against her muscular body and physique showing she had a 6 pack, her hair was tied into a long ponytail while the front was in a Dangai style, on her hands were two fingerless gloves further fortified with Lightning Shock seals that she could turn off and on with a trickle of her chakra augmenting her Taijutsu prowess and had taken to sending clones to train in her pocket dimension in Combat Sambo, Tae Kwan Do, Jujitsu, Karate and Ninjutsu. She also had a black harness on her chest that carries her other weapons from the Nations including her Hiraishin kunai, and Shuriken and had her ninjato and katana sheathed on her back and had a black military beret while having her other blades sealed in a storage seal on her wrist.

(Picture Naruko's version of Krauser's RE4 outfit badass i know)

All in all Naruko looked like a deadly War Veteran which was too true and here she was standing with Gordon and Harley who came here to be a Nurse and after learning of Naruko's life she kept a Hiraishin Kunai with her at all times and even trained her how to fight in hand to hand combat something she was grateful for.

"Arkham must be very old if it's been sitting here for many years." Naruko spoke emotionlessly getting a nod from Gordon and the other guards escorting them to Sharp.

"This is where all the worst of the worst go, Mad Hatter, Scarecrow, whoever was one of Batman's enemies is here locked up along with various other criminals though I don't expect the guards to take you seriously since you are a female." Gordon said amusement in his voice only to see Naruko snort cracking her knuckles making the others wince.

"I have more experience in fighting than anyone alive i guess you could say I am Batman's opposite except better." That made them shiver someone better and skilled than Batman was a scary thought.

"Yes, and you have the ability to make multiple clones of yourself and gain their experience when they go poof man that is a clerk's wetdream right there they would kill just to be able to use something like that." A dark skinned guard snorted getting a nod from Naruko.

"Yes, but unless they have the same levels of energy as me they will either fall unconscious from the exhaustion or end up knocking on death's door." She deadpanned making several pale at that.

Soon they reached Arkham Island and Naruko turned toward Harley. "Harley-hime i want you to know do not ever associate with any of these psychopath's i know how their minds work especially with someone like the Joker out on the loose." Harley nodded rapidly glad for Naruko to have found her before that clown did.

Naruko sniffed and tuned her head smelling flowers and raised an eyebrow. "I take it Poison Ivy's cell and home is in that Botanical Garden?" She got negative nods.

"No she's kept locked up in a high security cell where she isn't near any plant life or flora." She raised an eyebrow surprised hearing Ivy's power indications.

_'It sounds like a watered-down version of my Mokuton though from what i read of her file she is just misguided, hopefully me or Harley can change her if some of the more unsavory guards don't make it worse.' _She thought darkly before the gates opened and she saw a balded old man in a suit step out and greeted them.

"Ah! commissioner Gordon good to see you, i have been informed that Miss Senju and Miss Harley wish to work here one as a guard and the other as a Nurse?" Warden Sharp recollected getting two nods from the mentioned people.

"Hai, Mr. Sharp i wish to keep others safe so i suggested that Harley-chan work at the same place as me so i can better protect her since one of Mr. Gordon's _captain's _couldn't control his desires and I had to remove him permanently." She said coldly making everyone who heard her voice shiver, even the inmates shivered._  
_

Sharp sighed sadly. "You have my condolences Miss Senju some are just too far gone to save at all." She nodded.

Sharp escorted them through the main halls in Arkham as the chilly night was left behind and Harley felt uncomfortable when the inmates started leering at her leading to Naruko unclipping her gun holster quieting them instantly allowing them to continue onward while she took in every outpost and checkpoint she is supposed to know and gun caches while placing certain seals that prevent anyone with evil intentions from using them.

" Miss Senju you can start right now if you want, if you are fine in your current attire that's good, Miss Harley you will be assigned to Rehabilitation wing for the more calmer patients just do not drop your guard even for a second." Harley nodded and walked off leaving Naruko with Gordon and the others.

"Hope to see you at the station later Naruko stay sharp." Naruko nodded only for it to drop when the alarm started blaring, she heard screaming down the hallway and saw a man wearing what looked like bracers attacking a guard viciously with a knife cackling in insane glee only the guard was doing a good job of dodging it keeping the crazed inmate back with a stun baton.

"Cash who is that guy?" She asked her fellow officer who had an annoyed scowl.

"Victor Zsasz a homicidal maniac sentenced to life in Arkham for murdering thousands and has a habit of giving himself self-inflicted wounds from each kill and is addicted to murder like a drug." Naruko's eyes darkened with disgust and pushed the clipboard back into another doctors hands and made her way toward the inmate ignoring the calls for her to get back.

"Naruko where you going are you crazy!" Gordon yelled only to see Naruko snort.

"I am going to show you why i am better than Batman." She said coldly and soon reached Zsasz who was about to slice into the man only to get kicked into the wall hard making him groan at the pain in his back and looked up to see Naruko's pitch black eyes making him back into the wall in fear and apprehension.

"Not so tough when you're against someone who can fight huh?" Naruko sneered making him angry as she continued circling around him like a predator playing with its food and everyone was really quiet.

"Whats the matter Zsasz liked getting off at murdering and raping helpless women giving yourself marks to show your so called accomplishment like a trophy!" Naruko spat coldly making the more dangerous inmates shirk away.

"They should be happy i gave them death not like any woman should be living it up while the strong men are here locked away!" Zsasz snapped with arrogance oozing making Naruko chuckle in her throat her form shaking with mirth and it was turning Harley on while scaring the inmates further and it evolved as her eyes snapped open showing the Sharingan spinning eerily and her grin was more terrifying than Croc's as she cracked her knuckles that sparked with electricity.

"Harley-baby would you be a dear and bring in a medical team, this animal is gonna need it after i get through with him/  
She grinned darkly getting a squeal from Harley who skipped off whistling a jaunty tune making the guards shudder

Zsasz roared and charged at Naruko aiming to add another mark to his achievements only to scream in pain when she gripped his arm, kicking his feet out from under him twisting the appendage behind his back and yanked upward causing a loud sickening pop causing some inmates to vomit in a bucket as she continued to dislocate each bone in his arm slowly and kicked him in his back sending him rolling across the floor cradling his arm with shut eyes growling at the pain and glared at Naruko who was standing there boredly.

Naruko raised an elegant eyebrow. "Don't have all day Zsasz-san i have guard duty so i just give up so i won't break you badly." She rolled her eyes seeing him charge her recklessly swinging at her neck, And swatted the strike away before putting him in a choke hold and gripped tighter as he struggled in futile and waited a few more seconds and felt him go limp before dropping his unconscious body on the cold metal floor uncaringly and turned toward a slack jawed Cash.

"Get the guards in here and wait for the medical team after their done sedate this filth and put him back in his cell! He makes any problems knock him back out!" She barked at them shaking the older members who had never seen such a ruthless woman and could say they preferred Batman over her she just scared the crap out of nearly everyone.

"Arkham is gonna change soon, that i can tell." Gordon smirked before heading back home.

( **3 years later - Arkham Island **)

3 years had passed and Bruce Wayne a.k.a Batman was frowning as he dragged a cackling Joker towards the gates with guards escorting them. He felt something was wrong Joker always evaded capture at almost every single one of their encounters resorting to him using lethal force to bring the clown in who escapes a couple of months later.

But here when Joker saw him he surrendered instantly allowing the Dark Knight to take him to Arkham where he was cackling with joy and it made him wonder if there was some sinister plot and he had to wonder why all the inmates are quieter than normal as every time he came in he got death threats and insults now they were getting shifty watching their backs more carefully.

"Hey boys! What's with the long faces ol boy Joker's back!" Joker's loud voice made their eyes light up in hope and glee and began shouting his name repeatedly.

"JOKER!"

"JOKER!"

"JOKER!

"JOKER!"

"Be quiet!" One guard snapped and was about to lose his cool only for a cold, emotionless voice to shut everyone even the Joker up.

Everyone turned to see Naruko Senju stepping into view wearing the same military clothing she wore on the first day on the job except she had a black facemask on and her eyes were shadowed behind her Military beret and the dimmed lights but the thing Batman noticed was how terrified the inmates became and some even began screaming in fear pleading for mercy.

_'Who is this woman?' _ He thought with a raised eyebrow and watched as she closed the distance between them in a second shocking him as he never saw her move.

"So this is the maniac Harley wanted to crack like a puzzle oh well might as well oblige her." Naruko shrugged boredly and nodded toward the elevator.

"Let's move I'm on prisoner escort today." They nodded and entered the elevator with Naruko and descended to the lower levels while the guards conversed and she and Batman had to listen to Joker make very crude death threats turned into jokes and she could see why he's called the Joker.

"I thought i told you to keep your mouth shut Clown!" Frank Boles shouted making the Joker snicker and grin darkly.

"Oh Frankie you really need to learn when to keep that fat mouth of yours shut it can get you into trouble." Frank was about to knock this clowns head off only for Naruko's hand to stop him and shook her head negatively.

"Ignore him Boles the clown should be lucky he doesn't get the same treatment i gave Zsasz when i started on my first day." Naruko's eyes tilted upward making the Joker gasp and shiver seeing pitch black eyes those eyes scared even him.

"Hey Pitch eyes why ya looking all broody and stuff huh?" Joker grinned trying to mask his fear and nervousness and Naruko just turned to him lazily.

"Hmm you say something?" The guards bust out laughing their asses off as the Joker had a vein bulging on his temple and Batman felt his lips twitching in amusement.

"Oh hahaha very funny." Joker said sarcastically before going back to insulting Sharp and several other random people when suddenly the lights went out getting shouts of shock and surprise.

"Everyone keep an eye on the Joker!" One shouted hearing Joker's maniacal laughter and snickers when suddenly one managed to get the lights back on and when they spotted the spot where Joker was they cringed as Naruko had her katana pointed right at his groin and they saw him go a few shades whiter and Batman had a bead of sweat going down his forehead.

"Make anymore disturbances and I will save everyone the headache and put you down right here and now." She said coldly her eyes having zero emotion and it made Batman remember the ones that fought for Ra Al Ghul.

"Are you one of Ra's ninja?" Naruko turned her eyes toward him with a raised eyebrow showing amusement.

"You actually compare me with those disgraces of ninja, no i do not work for or know of that old fossil who was living on borrowed time." She scoffed while he frowned darkly.

"So you kill criminals too?" He questioned causing the temperature to plummet so much it caused Joker to shrink in on himself.

She turned toward Batman being eye level with him. "I only kill the one's that have committed crimes that earn them a one way ticket to the Death God's stomach, one's you have no guts or will to kill because you think you will be like them." Her cold words made his calm exterior shake.

She continued. "Tell me how many times has this clown nearly killed you, your protege and your only grandfather figure! How many times has he nearly killed Barbara putting her in a fucking wheelchair of all things!" She snarled making the detective flinch about that and lower his head in shame.

"You call yourself one who delivers Justice when all you are doing is prolonging the suffer of the innocent!" Batman sighed and turned away from her her words striking deep in his mind and body.

_'Am i really that pathetic?' _ Joker just grinned and snickered.

"Looks like someone got one upped!" He howled in laughter not seeing Naruko shift toward him but, the guards and Batman did and stood back confusing the Clown Prince.

**WHAM!**

**CRUNCH! **

Joker screamed in pain as his lower jaw was dislocated along with losing nearly all of his teeth and looked weakly into Naruko's cold eyes. "Be silent inmate or else I will do more than break your jaw understand!" He nodded meekly while inwardly swearing vengeance on her, not seeing her dark smirk.

_'Welcome to try Harley will be in a henge anyway not like he can find her anyway since i trained her after all.' _ She thought before they entered the mid level going through another set of hallways before a familiar scent entered Naruko's nose and saw Joker perk up.

"I smell crocodile!" He shouted somehow snapping his jaw back into place getting a weird look from Naruko before seeing another elevator appear in view slowly like it was bringing up a great weight and when it opened a gigantic humanoid with green scaly crocodile skin stepped out standing over 8 feet tall started sniffing the air and it's yellow beady eyes locked onto Batman and seemed to snarl.

"I have you scent Batman!" The humanoid looked about to lunge at them only for a black glowing chain to erupt from Naruko's shoulder grappling onto the collar on it's neck and slammed him into the wall with ease shocking Batman at this woman...taking down someone he had to use all of his skills to defeat.

"Croc-san what have i told you about threatening to eat someone?" Croc's pupils dilated in fear and started to sweat and whimper.

"N-not to Naruko-sama." Naruko patted his head with a smile quieting Croc who became as submissive as a puppy and helped him up.

"Big guy i know you hate Batman but, you need to let it go if you can do that for me I will work with Harley to help find a treatment for you so you will be human promise me?" Naruko met Croc several times before as a Guard and found out he was bitter at humans who treated him like a freak because of his reptilian appearance and at first lashed out at her when she tried to speak and it took her knocking him around to get him to speak civilly and as time went by Croc felt kinship towards Naruko who was treated worser than him back at her home but, still had trouble letting his hatred for Batman go.

"Sorry Naruko-sama i'll restrain myself just make sure he doesn't bother me." Croc pointed a finger at Batman who nodded back.

"I promise not to Croc but, with things like they are tonight the inevitable might happen soon." Croc nodded and was escorted down to his cell.

(Timeskip - Check in)

"Naruko, Batman!" Both fighters saw Gordon at the desk waiting on them from the looks of it.

"Hell of a night Jim."

"Yep Joker holding the Mayor hostage leaving me to juggle police, swat teams, the media and you yea it's been one hell of a night." Gordon sighed as they unstrapped Joker from the binds while Boles had a few drinks with the other guards.

"We'll take it from here, sorry Batman orders are orders." A guard said in a sorry tone and Naruko glanced over her shoulder to see a black haired Harley wearing anbu gear looking at Joker with narrowed eyes and nodded at her, she nodded back and melted into the shadows.

"Look Commissioner i know you trust him but, he'll unsettle the more violent inmates." Joker snickered and threw a jab only to yelp in pain when Naruko poked him with a stun baton shutting him up getting sniggers from the inmates watching.

"Something isn't right? Joker went in almost without a fight." Batman frowned in confusion which Naruko picked up on and nodded and grimaced as she read his mind.

_'This bastard wants an Army of inmates with Bane's Venom abilities is that clown nuts!?' _She screamed only for the alarms to blare and saw Joker knock out the guard and doctor dancing around like a happy kid on sugar.

"Vicky i'm home!" He called out with a wide grin.

(Control Room)

A pale skinned woman with pink hair and blue eyes grinned wearing a nurses outfit. "Come right on in Mr. J!" She squealed and opened the gate for him.

(With Naruko and Batman)

Naruko growled and kicked through the glass window flipping through the air and landed on her feet. "Thanks Bats I set a trap and your sprang it gloriously!" Joker cackled before he was safe behind the electrical barrier and entered the office.

"_Now let's get this party started!" _Joker's voice shouted over the intercom and Naruko saw the cells in front of her open letting the thugs out and sensed Batman beside her.

"Well it seems I get to knock a few more idiots around." She smirked and went into a Ninjutsu stance with Batman doing the same.

"We need to take care of these guys quickly and go after Joker." She nodded sidestepping a sloppy haymaker and knocked one out with a kick to the head, She vaulted over one who had a rusted pipe and did a jumping split kick knocking two more out with busted noses and caught a surprise kick and simply smashed the guys head into the ground.

Batman used his prowess in Marital Arts using counters, dodges and flying strikes jumping from one inmate to the next using his Batarangs with his fighting style to take down the larger numbers.

Ducking under a swipe from a baton, he flipped the man in the air and elbowed him in the stomach laying him out from the devastating blow to the balls that froze his face in an expression of pain making Naruko who was sitting on a pile of bodies snicker before they went through the re-opened walkway and saved any guards that were unconscious and avoided any traps from Joker.

Naruko stopped as her radio beeped. "This is Naruko, alpha team what is it?"

_"Zsasz is free! He's got Mike! We need backup in Pacification now!" _ Naruko growled sending an affirmative back before they continued and soon reached the Pacification.

"What's the situation?" She winced as Zsasz electrocuted Mike again.

"Zsasz has Mike strapped in the chair, Zsasz has totally lost it!"

Zsasz cackled madly. "If i see anything that looks even a little bit like a Bat and this guard dies...DO YOU HEAR ME!" Mike screamed as the chair electrified him making the others frantically calm him down.

"I got him." Naruko traveled up the stairs past the doctor monitoring Zsasz and spotted some Gargoyle statues and saw they were sturdy enough to support her weight and used her inhuman agility and reflexes to jump onto it while her eyes watched as he kept his vision forward and continued jumping to the next statue before gliding from her spot and launched a kick at Zsasz disorienting the homicidal inmate and knocked him out with a punch to the face.

"Zsasz you just never learn.." She muttered in distaste before setting Mike free and ushered the other guards to take the prick to a cell and lock him in there.

Batman sighed and wondered. _'How many more will die because of that clown's actions.' _

* * *

**GREAT CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKED THE BEGINNING, HOPE EVERYONE LIKED HOW I HAD SAKURA EXECUTED SINCE SHE'S A BITCH ANYWAY...**

**THANKS GO OUT TO MY BUDDY AND CO-AUTHOR FRANK101 FOR ISSUING ME THIS CHALLENGE SERIOUSLY HE'S A GENIUS WHEN IT COMES TO MAKING NARUKO GODLIKE CHALLENGES THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME!**

**A/N: I AM NOT BASHING BATMAN IN THIS STORY JUST TO CLEAR THIS UP I AM SHOWING NARUKO-CHAN'S RESPONSE TO HIS IDEAL'S AND FRANKLY I BELIEVE NARUKO'S ARE MORE CORRECT...**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT I PUT MY ALL INTO THIS SO PLEASE GIVE ME PROPS JA NE!**

**NEXT CHAPTER- CHAPTER 2: FOX AND BAT TEAM TOGETHER!**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY HAREM REQUESTS PM ME PLZ AND I WILL TRY TO MAKE IT WORK IN THE STORY**


End file.
